Summer Beauty
by Natsumi Nana
Summary: Natsumi Nana, start her journey to new life,, as crystal seeker! final fantasy cross-over
1. Chapter 1

Summer Beauty

Summer Beauty

chapter one, chapter two, chapter three

(this story is written as fan fiction from final fantasy series )

chapter one

New day has come, sunrise.. Early morning … She is awake… working in her own room… making new weapons… this is the only job she was born for… creative skills… and thoughts.. of making most expensive and strong weapons with rare materials …

Natsumi Toshikai… known around Alexandria village.. with..

-"Nana!! Did you finished fixing that blade of that stupid rat?!" someone screamed with very heavy voice…

-"Yes!! Father!!"

The voice of his heavy foot steps is coming clear to Nana…She stand and took the gun in her hand and put it in the store…

-" Go and fix that stupid blade!!"

-" Yes father!! but where did you put it?"

-"Go and search it in the store in the basement!!" he left,

Toshikai's father is very huge man.. With big muscles…who looks scary and kind as well… He adopts Nana from another poor family…

Nana went to her closet and changed her clothes to her favorite's one… black and white colored dress with a long black coat… and she dressed in her boots.

She went downstairs, to the basement… and kept searching … she found a small door… she went inside… and the blade was on a high shelve… she raised her hand to take it.. but she couldnt approach it… she put her foot on a shelve in front of her… and tried to take it again.. but she couldn't … well she is kinda a short girl!

-"damn!! What shell I do now?"

Nana looked around… trying to search for something can help her…

-"oh! God!" she looked up again! And she started to jump to reach it…

When she got it, the shelves fall down… and whole weapons fall down on her…

She stands again, "eww! That hurt!! I think I broke my hand "

She took the blade with her left hand, and turned to the door! But she stopped suddenly when she saw something shining… she took a few steps forward to it… it was shining brown woody box… she opened it… she found a golden, heavy, strange look a gun…has black patterns …

"Wooow, it's impressive!! So father is hidden something treasure!!"

She took the Gun, concentrating at it! She returned her look to the box… she saw a small book!

She opened that book… with old woody papers …and looked very old!! And she tried to read some pages with small handwriting … she read it… and put sneer smile on her face "it's talking about rare items!! Oh my!! I can make new weapons and bullets for this gun!!"

-"Naaaaaaaaana!! BRING THAT BLOODY BLADE!!"

She remembered her father: "Yes, Father, AM COMING!!" she put the book in her pocket, and returned the gun to the box… and went up to the shop… "My arm is hurting me!!"

Chapter Two

Like usual, her father kept shouting on Nana! Because she hurt her right arm! She broke it! .. Nana kept working whole the day… cleaning and fixing the weapons.. And she couldn't get the image of the gun or book out of her head… she is so excited to have free time to read it..

After few days,

-"Toshi!!" her father called her while he was cleaning a spare..

-"Yes dad!" she looked at him smiling

-"there's something I want to tell you!"

-"What is it dad?"

-" well! .. I think it's time for you to leave.."

-" to leave?! Where? What do you mean dad?"

-" didn't you get sick of this life?" Nana stayed in silence

He continued :" I think, .. that.. you get to leave this shop and have your own life…"

-"WHAT??"

-" Am sorry Toshi, but I think you need to leave!"

-"why dad? Do I did something wrong?"

-""NO TOSHI!! BUT AM NOT YOUR FATHER!! And YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT!!"

Toshi didn't say anything… he came closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders..

-"Listen honey!! I can't force you anymore to work in my shop… I mean.. this is not your place.. your place is somewhere more fixed for you.."

Toshi looked at him, he smiled and went to the window..:" Somewhere, someplace … is waiting for my daughter…or someone! You don't know that… you just cant stay here anymore!!"

-" But I cant leave!! This is the place that I grew up! I love it! So, I cant leave it so easily!"

-" Am sorry Toshi! But I cant take your responsibility of you any longer!"

-"Dad!" Nana cried

-" You get to leave tonight I will give you your salary for your working here!" Nana left the room without saying any word.

She went to her room, crying! " I never expect that father is going to do that to me.. even I don't know how he had this idea"

She took her coat and left the shop.. and she went to her best friend ever in whole Alaxandria…near the big clock she waited till he came…

-" Heya NANA!!"

-" Hi Zidane!"

-"ohh… what a sad face! What's wrong? What happened to your arm?"

-"its nothing! Did you steal again?"

He laughed :" nooo nnooo … I left that job for a long time!"

-" oh right! Like I believe you!!" she looked up and start thinking…

-"so tell me? How you doing?"

-"you gave an idea!!"

-"what?!" he said with puzzled face..

She laughed.."c'mon, let's go have dinner together..in my treat.. for last time"

-"last time?!"

She smiled and take his hand and she walked with him.. and she told him everything…

In the restaurant…

-"What?!"

-" Yeah! I will steal it and leave!! As a punishment!!"

-"Who is the one who always told me that is a bad idea?"

-" I don't know!"

-"You know! Am going to miss you!"

Nana smiled to him, he continued :"Don't forget to visit me!"

-"Sure"

…

In the night, when Nana packed her stuff in her bag.. well, two bags… she wont forget her accessories and materials. and her father already left the money for her… about 600 gils! And he left to the bar… "He even didn't stay to say goodbye"

'well! That's better!!' she took her stuff and went down to the store in the basement…she opened the box she saw that day. She opened it and took the gun... and left the place… and as well she left Alaxandria…

Chapter Three

Natsumi Nana kept walking along the vacant streets near Midgar. After three days of searching a place to stay or live coz of unknown reasons she has been expelled from her own home and from the only closest person in her life her father.

Nana has no facts or either thoughts what are she is going to do next? And she didn't stop thinking about the box she stole! But she didn't know that creaky box was belonging to her! Even though she decided to not return it and she won't come back to Alexandria because this is not the first time her father is asking her to leave…

She took the gun and put it in her belt's pocket. And she put two sunrise weapons on her back. Nana has an ability of using different styles and variety of weapons that she hides them with spells.

Also, she misuses her money in buying new expensive clothes for her rather then normal girly dresses. She bought short black and grey dress with long black leather jacket. And long cotton boots. And she won't forget the accessories she is wearing. ( XD imagine her! I will draw her clothes next time)

"Silently passing by

In the middle of the season

The only one left

Is me... "

Cold air of autumn blowing her face carrying brown leafs of trees. Nana stopped and looked around her and sighed:"am totally lost! I even don't have a map". She stared at the sky: "Dad! How could you leave your daughter aloooooooooone!!" she shouted!

A black car passed by in a high pace. And it moved the direction of heavy wind to Nana. She closed her grey eyes. And she held her black soft hair. And she glanced back and sighed again!

Nana continued walking till she found a .. "CHOCOBO!!" she screamed in surprise! "oh my god! It's my first time seeing a chocobo!" of coarse she didn't … because she didn't travel a lot but stayed working in weapons workshop with non-stop!

The chocobo's were running in big wheels and some other were eating, walking and playing. Nana didn't notice that she was in a big chocobo farm. She looked around her, there was lots and lots of chocobos.

-"where are the people?!" She saw a hut between the chocobos. She walked to it and knocked out the door. No one opened. She waited for sometimes and knocked it again "anybody's there?!" no answer! She tried to open the door but it was locked.

-"Am starving here! There's a good smell coming from this hut! " she didn't eat anything from yesterday night because there's no money left in her pocket. She returned to the chocobo yard and sat on the grasses.

A small chocobo sat next to her and slept! She stared at it and stroked her hands in it feathers softy and smiled.

"

The wise man said just walk this way

To the dawn of the light

The wind will blow into your face

As the years pass you by

Hear this voice from deep inside

It's the call of your heart

Close your eyes and you will find

The passage out of the dark

Here I am

Will you send me an angel?

"

-"Nana! Here you go honey?!" A blond man is giving Nana some old papers.

-"Can I write my thoughts here Papa?!"

He smiled and said:" Yes!". Nana looked at papers and started to draw and write some symbols.

-"Nana! Don't use your ability in dark side honey!"

Nana looked at him in puzzle! Then smiled :"Hai!"

He sniggered –"I trust you! Am glad that I have you!"

"HEY ! Wake up!... heeey!"

Nana opened her eyes slowly and she saw an old man face in front of her. She screamed. And the old man went steps back.

-"oh my! Am sorry! I .. just..was ..I"

He laughed" "that's ok…Dear!"

-" It's already dark! What's the time right now?!" Nana asked staring at the sky.

-"It's 12 PM.. I just came and found you sleeping on my chocobo's food!"

-"I ask your forgiveness!!" she continued:" I was starving... and I don't have money to buy some! And I … "

He stopped her by saying: "Don't worry my doughter .. Come inside... I've made Mushroom's soup.. You may like it"

-" of coarse I will! I LOVE mushroom" she said in happiness!

-" Let's go then!" he said smiling…

She took her bags and followed the old man!

……

Two days has passed… Nana stayed in small hut in return by helping in taking care of chocobo's. They sat in the yard chatting and laughing.

-" Taking care of chocobos is hard thing right?!" Nana asked

-" well not that much! I love taking care of them.. it makes me feel happy!"

-" Great.. when you started this job?!"

He laughed and answered:" It's not my real Job!"

-"What do you mean?!"

-" am caring of these chocobos in my free time.."

She surprised and asked again: "What's your real job then?! "

-" I am a seeker.."

-"a seeker?! Of what?!

He laughed again and said:" You get to sleep.. you are tired!"

-" No! it's ok! I want to know about your job!"

-" I don't think you have bad purposes, am I right?!"

Nana looked puzzle and asked:" What?!" ( HACHI XD)

-" I don't think so!" he answered

He continued saying:" I am a seeker of crystal!"

-"Crystal?!"

-"yeah! And I am horned to have such job!.. We must take care of the crystal even it costs as our lifes!"

Nana stared at his eyes and asked:" Is it that important?! But it belongs to whom?!"

"

A kingdom sleeps

children make groans that are never diminished

nor can they hope

A man is divided

he faces a tragedy and is sent away

And to travel at night from destruction

Is his other burden

to bear every fear is his punishment

which he must endure throughout time

and from it ascend

"


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Beauty

Summer Beauty

chapter two

(this story is written as fan fiction from final fantasy series )

Chapter Two

Like usual, her father kept shouting on Nana! Because she hurt her right arm! She broke it! .. Nana kept working whole the day… cleaning and fixing the weapons.. And she couldn't get the image of the gun or book out of her head… she is so excited to have free time to read it..

After few days,

-"Toshi!!" her father called her while he was cleaning a spare..

-"Yes dad!" she looked at him smiling

-"there's something I want to tell you!"

-"What is it dad?"

-" well! .. I think it's time for you to leave.."

-" to leave?! Where? What do you mean dad?"

-" didn't you get sick of this life?" Nana stayed in silence

He continued :" I think, .. that.. you get to leave this shop and have your own life…"

-"WHAT??"

-" Am sorry Toshi, but I think you need to leave!"

-"why dad? Do I did something wrong?"

-""NO TOSHI!! BUT AM NOT YOUR FATHER!! And YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT!!"

Toshi didn't say anything… he came closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders..

-"Listen honey!! I can't force you anymore to work in my shop… I mean.. this is not your place.. your place is somewhere more fixed for you.."

Toshi looked at him, he smiled and went to the window..:" Somewhere, someplace … is waiting for my daughter…or someone! You don't know that… you just cant stay here anymore!!"

-" But I cant leave!! This is the place that I grew up! I love it! So, I cant leave it so easily!"

-" Am sorry Toshi! But I cant take your responsibility of you any longer!"

-"Dad!" Nana cried

-" You get to leave tonight I will give you your salary for your working here!" Nana left the room without saying any word.

She went to her room, crying! " I never expect that father is going to do that to me.. even I don't know how he had this idea"

She took her coat and left the shop.. and she went to her best friend ever in whole Alaxandria…near the big clock she waited till he came…

-" Heya NANA!!"

-" Hi Zidane!"

-"ohh… what a sad face! What's wrong? What happened to your arm?"

-"its nothing! Did you steal again?"

He laughed :" nooo nnooo … I left that job for a long time!"

-" oh right! Like I believe you!!" she looked up and start thinking…

-"so tell me? How you doing?"

-"you gave an idea!!"

-"what?!" he said with puzzled face..

She laughed.."c'mon, let's go have dinner together..in my treat.. for last time"

-"last time?!"

She smiled and take his hand and she walked with him.. and she told him everything…

In the restaurant…

-"What?!"

-" Yeah! I will steal it and leave!! As a punishment!!"

-"Who is the one who always told me that is a bad idea?"

-" I don't know!"

-"You know! Am going to miss you!"

Nana smiled to him, he continued :"Don't forget to visit me!"

-"Sure"

…

In the night, when Nana packed her stuff in her bag.. well, two bags… she wont forget her accessories and materials. and her father already left the money for her… about 600 gils! And he left to the bar… "He even didn't stay to say goodbye"

'well! That's better!!' she took her stuff and went down to the store in the basement…she opened the box she saw that day. She opened it and took the gun... and left the place… and as well she left Alaxandria…


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Beauty

Summer Beauty

chapter two

(this story is written as fan fiction from final fantasy series )

Chapter Three

Natsumi Nana kept walking along the vacant streets near Midgar. After three days of searching a place to stay or live coz of unknown reasons she has been expelled from her own home and from the only closest person in her life her father.

Nana has no facts or either thoughts what are she is going to do next? And she didn't stop thinking about the box she stole! But she didn't know that creaky box was belonging to her! Even though she decided to not return it and she won't come back to Alexandria because this is not the first time her father is asking her to leave…

She took the gun and put it in her belt's pocket. And she put two sunrise weapons on her back. Nana has an ability of using different styles and variety of weapons that she hides them with spells.

Also, she misuses her money in buying new expensive clothes for her rather then normal girly dresses. She bought short black and grey dress with long black leather jacket. And long cotton boots. And she won't forget the accessories she is wearing. ( XD imagine her! I will draw her clothes next time)

"Silently passing by

In the middle of the season

The only one left

Is me... "

Cold air of autumn blowing her face carrying brown leafs of trees. Nana stopped and looked around her and sighed:"am totally lost! I even don't have a map". She stared at the sky: "Dad! How could you leave your daughter aloooooooooone!!" she shouted!

A black car passed by in a high pace. And it moved the direction of heavy wind to Nana. She closed her grey eyes. And she held her black soft hair. And she glanced back and sighed again!

Nana continued walking till she found a .. "CHOCOBO!!" she screamed in surprise! "oh my god! It's my first time seeing a chocobo!" of coarse she didn't … because she didn't travel a lot but stayed working in weapons workshop with non-stop!

The chocobo's were running in big wheels and some other were eating, walking and playing. Nana didn't notice that she was in a big chocobo farm. She looked around her, there was lots and lots of chocobos.

-"where are the people?!" She saw a hut between the chocobos. She walked to it and knocked out the door. No one opened. She waited for sometimes and knocked it again "anybody's there?!" no answer! She tried to open the door but it was locked.

-"Am starving here! There's a good smell coming from this hut! " she didn't eat anything from yesterday night because there's no money left in her pocket. She returned to the chocobo yard and sat on the grasses.

A small chocobo sat next to her and slept! She stared at it and stroked her hands in it feathers softy and smiled.

"

The wise man said just walk this way

To the dawn of the light

The wind will blow into your face

As the years pass you by

Hear this voice from deep inside

It's the call of your heart

Close your eyes and you will find

The passage out of the dark

Here I am

Will you send me an angel?

"

-"Nana! Here you go honey?!" A blond man is giving Nana some old papers.

-"Can I write my thoughts here Papa?!"

He smiled and said:" Yes!". Nana looked at papers and started to draw and write some symbols.

-"Nana! Don't use your ability in dark side honey!"

Nana looked at him in puzzle! Then smiled :"Hai!"

He sniggered –"I trust you! Am glad that I have you!"

"HEY ! Wake up!... heeey!"

Nana opened her eyes slowly and she saw an old man face in front of her. She screamed. And the old man went steps back.

-"oh my! Am sorry! I .. just..was ..I"

He laughed" "that's ok…Dear!"

-" It's already dark! What's the time right now?!" Nana asked staring at the sky.

-"It's 12 PM.. I just came and found you sleeping on my chocobo's food!"

-"I ask your forgiveness!!" she continued:" I was starving... and I don't have money to buy some! And I … "

He stopped her by saying: "Don't worry my doughter .. Come inside... I've made Mushroom's soup.. You may like it"

-" of coarse I will! I LOVE mushroom" she said in happiness!

-" Let's go then!" he said smiling…

She took her bags and followed the old man!

……

Two days has passed… Nana stayed in small hut in return by helping in taking care of chocobo's. They sat in the yard chatting and laughing.

-" Taking care of chocobos is hard thing right?!" Nana asked

-" well not that much! I love taking care of them.. it makes me feel happy!"

-" Great.. when you started this job?!"

He laughed and answered:" It's not my real Job!"

-"What do you mean?!"

-" am caring of these chocobos in my free time.."

She surprised and asked again: "What's your real job then?! "

-" I am a seeker.."

-"a seeker?! Of what?!

He laughed again and said:" You get to sleep.. you are tired!"

-" No! it's ok! I want to know about your job!"

-" I don't think you have bad purposes, am I right?!"

Nana looked puzzle and asked:" What?!" ( HACHI XD)

-" I don't think so!" he answered

He continued saying:" I am a seeker of crystal!"

-"Crystal?!"

-"yeah! And I am horned to have such job!.. We must take care of the crystal even it costs as our lifes!"

Nana stared at his eyes and asked:" Is it that important?! But it belongs to whom?!"

"

A kingdom sleeps

children make groans that are never diminished

nor can they hope

A man is divided

he faces a tragedy and is sent away

And to travel at night from destruction

Is his other burden

to bear every fear is his punishment

which he must endure throughout time

and from it ascend

"


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Beauty

(this story is written as fan fiction from final fantasy series )

Chapter Four

" What can I do FOOOR YOOOU!!??!"…"WWWWWWUU-HOOO!" "hmmmhh" Nana singing "Real Emotions"

-" You are very excited though?!" Mr. Hitori asked with a giggle… ( old man )

Nana laughed out loud.." hhahaha … OF COARSE! AM GOING TO MEET a big BAAANNNDD!!"

-" a band? Who are they?!"

-"My friend Tifa told me about them.. !! Don't you know them?! They are from the Midgar.. they do there concerts in many places around the world!! To be honest .. I've never met them before too! "

-" Oh, is it?! .. I never seen them or heard any song of them…!"

-" I will take you there one day, after you take me a ride into your car!"

Mr. Hitori laughed loudly..and Nana complete saying:" Who can imagine an old man like you having this super CAAAAAAAAAR! WHICH is FLYING WITH WIND!!"

stopped laughing .. " so, it doesn't suits me, ha?!"

-"oopss! Soowwy! I didn't meant that!"

-" no.. it's okay.. and who can imagine a girl like you has no AIM in her life..!"

Nana put her hands on her waist.. and asked in confused .." What?!"

Mister Hitori continued walking toward a big chcobo.. and took a small brush and began brushing chocobo's feathers… and said:" What are you going to do next?!"

Nana took chcobo's foods and put then in front of them.." Hmm.. I just decided to meat my friend Tifa and ask her to search a job for me..!"

-" Is that so?!

-" aha?!" Nana looked at him in confuse..than she continued saying to herself..*I want to visit someone special to me..and … return him back*

-" Do you have some special talents rather prattling or laughing?"

-"WHAAT?! " She frowned her face.. then she sighed … She leaned on the wall and tied her hands and started thinking..( She stand like Zidane when he start to think )…" Hmmm.." .. She looked up.. then around.. then she put her forefinger on her lips.." Am good in playing guitar somehow.. just somehow! "

-" That's it?!"

-"… And… cleaning and fixing weapons.."

-" Is that so?!"

-"YEAH!!"

-" I don't think so.."

-" Why?!" She frowned again … he walked to her..and he put his hands on her head and said…" Your mind is full of thought that no one else has in this whole world..You are one of important parts of this world.. You have this part between your hands…". He smiled and went to a chocobo..

-" Please take care of my farm after me .. when I leave okay?!"

-" Hai…"…Nana kept looking at her hands.. "between my hands?!"

-----

It's already 9 O'clock.. Mr. Hitori promised Nana to show him his car.. It's a sport black car. With loud sound of machine. It has waving silver lines on it left side. It's very fast and comfortable inside.. High quality car..

-"AMAAAAAAAZING! From where you got this car?!"

-" It's a present!"

-" A PRESENT?! Who IS this A Rich PERSON WHO gave you an EXPENSIVE CAR?!!"

He laughed out loud… " come on Dear Nana, Let me take you to your friend…"

-"sure!" She got inside.. " YAAAY!!" she never stopped searching and pressing on every single button… " It's Super Amaaaazing!! I swear it!! YOU ARE VERY LUCKY MR. Hitori.."

-" You will get one a day!"

-" That's impossible!! It's very expensive one..!"

-" Let's go! We need to go to Midgar before 11 because am going to my mission after wards.."

-" Thanks.. and sorry for taking your time.."

-" It's okay.. We still have time and I want to have fun too! And listen to your friend's band songs!"

-" Haaaaaaaaaai!"

All the way in the road Nana kept chatting like usual.. And Mr. Hitori who became her best friend now.. kept listening to her chats.. and enjoying them… " Nana…"

-" hmmm?"

-" Mmm.. nothing…"

-" What's it Mr. Hitori?"

-" Mmm.. Who's your father?"

-" My father?! … He's a smith … in Alaxandria … we both make weapons and sells them//his name is Smirch!..."

-"SMIRCH?!!" Nana shook her head in Yes..

-" hahahha " the old man roared loudly..

-" Nanyo?" she scowled her face .. " Are you sure?!"…he asked …" In what?!" .."That he is your father ?!"…" Then who could be? Of coarse he is my father!! Do you know him?!".." I think so.. hahahha" he continued laughing.. Nana stayed looking at him and said to herself…" This reaction reminds me of .. Zidane.. when he met my father…hahahha…. And… someone…else…" Nana looked down in sad face and smiled…

-" I apologize Nana…"

-" hahha.. na.. It's okay.. I got use of it.. but he's my father if you like or not.. " Nana said smiling..

He smiled back.. " I doubt it…" .. Nana looked at him.. then she heard a sound of motorbike.. she looked out .. he was very far from the car…Nana looked deeply at him.." Could he be?!" …

-"hmmm?"

-" Nothing.."

----

" Thanks a lot… and sorry for taking your time…"

-" It's okay Nana… Please don't forget to have a visit in my place.." He said smiling…

Nana closed the door and smiled.." I promise.. I will …"

-" Then… Jane.."  
Nana raised her hand and waved " Jaa.." and smiled…

Mr. Hitori went … and somehow Nana felt sad.. " Please stay safe…" ..then she looked back.. looking at the place.. she was near a forest.. there was a signboard .. " Mid..gaar..!" …" Midgar..Nana is here.."

****

Nana continued walking .. till she reached Midgar… She searched for the bar that Tifa works and she found it.. *Am feeling afraid somehow.. It has been four years till now… is he still … loving me?*

[ ( Planetarium Music ).. I'll give it to you later…XP]…

Nana opened the door…slowly …" No one is here…".. She went inside .."Tifa….are you there?" She called Tifa loudly…" …C~…Cloud..!"

Someone was sitting alone there drinking coffee.. *How could she know Cloud…?* …" Stop screaming ! No one is here!" she said in furious voice..

-" What?!" Nana looked at her.. the strange girl …looked up and glared at her .." Get LOST!"

*What's wrong with her?!*

* Wow .. she is beautiful.." but Nana ignored her.. " Tifaaa!!" she called her screaming….

-" Are you stupid or what?"

-" What?!"

-" Can you say something else rather "WHAT?!" she said mocking …

-" Yeah.. sorry for bothering you.. but am searching for Tifa.. do you know her?"

-" None of my business…" …*she is acting like Cloud somehow* Nana smiled to her…

-" Naaaaaaannnaaaaaaa…!"

Nana looked back.." TIFAAA!" .. Tifa hugged Nana very strongly … then she looked at her.." Wu-hooo.. you became a beautiful girl…hey.. what's wrong ? why you are crying Nana?!" .." I missed you…" "hahhah, me too.." than she smiled … and said again.. " Come … I prepared a room for you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Summer Beauty

(this story is written as fan fiction from final fantasy series )

Chapter Five

-" So, How did you come here?" I asked Nana who was organizing her bag ..

-" Someone helped me…"

-" I mean… how did your father let you ?"

-" Hmm.. I don't know… he asked me to leave!"

-" WHAT?! Your father asked you to leave?!"

-" Um.. "

-" But he always hated us and prevented you from Cloud?!"

Her face expression changed to a sad face then she continued searching her bag… " I dunno…"

-" Sorry .. Nana…"

She smiled…"It's okay..".. Nana never changed .. She is still keeping her smile.. kind .. honest.. and innocent .. as well… that's the most thing Cloud liked in her… but…I really don't know what happened to them both… Cloud left her with mysterious reasons… and from that day Nana stopped visiting us… well.. she stopped her training with me…Cloud was her only love.. I still remember her words when she said.." He's the only reason that am still breathing now…." … Nana…you are here for Cloud .. aren't you? You can't live without him… but.. what will you do if you knew.. that ..Cloud..has..a..

"Hey Tifa…"

-"Wh~what?!"

-" Who's that girl …?!"

-" Girl?! What girl?!!"

-" Who's sitting downstairs..?"

Oh my my …!!! I was afraid of that question!!..."hmm.."

-"Tifa.. who is she?!"

-" hmm.. she .. she is .. Rei…Yes.. Rei!"

-" Rei?!"

-" Yeah ..Rei Kurosawa.. She is a friend..!"

-"oh…okay…"

-"C'mon.. let's go down… and get you something to drink…"

-" um.." Nana shake her head in agreeing…Oh Cloud! You put me in trouble…!!

We went downstairs… Rei was still there… Please Cloud don't come now I don't want to Nana knows right now…Nana sat in front of the counter… and I gave her a cup of tea…she looked back at Rei who was playing with cup with her finger…

-" So… You are Rei?!" Nana asked her.. and my heart beat so fast…

-" Any problem with that?!"

Nana smiled then she said.."Na-ah.. hope we will be friends.."

-" Not pleasure..!" Rei replayed and she looked outside.. where the weather began raining…

-" Woow .. It's raining Tifa.." Nana said in happiness.. I smiled ..

-" Do you remember this day when I met C~l…" I stopped her in completing by saying…"YEAH YEAH I DO…" and I giggled and took the glasses to the sink…

-"Hey Tifa.. what's wrong with you?!" Nana asked me..

-" N~no~ ..No..nothing…"

She frowned her face and continued drinking her coffee…and I sighed…

After half hour.. all of us stayed silent .. while Nana was trying to talk to Rei and Rei was ignoring her with no replay till Nana gave up…

Someone opened the door of the bar…we all looked at him…OH MY!!! HE'S CLOUD..I looked at Nana immediately.. she was standing with no move staring at Cloud….Nana…!

Cloud went to Rei without noticing Nana… and Nana tried to call him…" C~lou…" but she stopped when she saw….. Cloud kissing on Rei's lips…

-" Hi Honey.."

-" Don't talk to me!!"

-" Hey c'mon… am sorry.."

-" I don't care..get Lost…"

Cloud laughed loudly… and he tried to hug Rei but she prevented him… and he kept torturing her…

I looked at Nana.. who was standing in shock… staring at Cloud…who was shedding tears [ Planetarium Song…. Nana's theme XP…] ..and the cup fall down from her hands … and it broke… Nana got surprise and got nerves .. and she sat down trying to take the pieces of the broken cup… and she wounded her finger .. "ouch.." and she stand again and trying to apologize for me.. and looking everywhere and confused.. while Cloud was surprised looking at her in shock.. and silent.. staring at her… Nana stand in her place with no words… then she looked at me .. I looked at Cloud and said.." Nana left Alaxandria.. and now she is going to stay in Midgar temporarily till she get job for her…"

Cloud looked at me in surprise… then he looked at Nana again … Nana looked at him and smiled.." It has been long time… Cloud.." ..then she went to her room… upstairs and left the silent for us…

-" Hey Rei… you told me that you and Cloud are going to the organization…!" I was trying to make Rei leave the place I don't want her to know that Nana was Cloud ex-girl friend… well .. Cloud's only Love..! but now she is Rei….

-" Yes.. we have meeting.. let's go baka Cloud.." Rei said to Cloud and she took her coat and she left the bar…

Cloud was still looking at me.." Why you didn't tell me she is here?!"

-" I don't think that bother you Cloud.."

-" TIFA!! Do you still think that it's my fault dumping her?! You know much I loved her..! "

-" Loved her?! Not loving her!"

Cloud get mad and he said.." Rei is my Love now!" and he left the place and shut the door strongly…

Am sorry Cloud.. I know.. it's not your fault .. But Nana…. Why?!

I went upstairs… I saw Nana .. who was sitting on her bed… crying… she looked at me and looked down again…I sat next to her and I put my arms around her… " I didn't meant to Tifa!... I loved him a lot… "

-" I know.. dear..!"…"He was my father!.. " I couldn't say anything to her,, " everything is over now.. isn't it Tifa?!" I hugged her strongly… and said.." Nana .. Cloud has his new life now,,, please Nana .. it's over now … try to have your own life as Cloud did …"

She looked at me and her eyes were full of tears.. and her face was red because of crying… then she put her head on my legs…and I put my hand on her head… " Stay happy Nana.. You are strong,…"

---

Quote well this is me unquote  
So I changed now

Is this how you wanna go down, right before my eyes  
You're the saddest sight i know  
You're quiet you never make a sound  
But here inside my mind you are the loudest one I know

Quote we never talk unquote  
And that's when I don't answer  
Don't you dare ask why  
Because you don't want to know,

Quote Well woe is me unquote  
How different I've become  
And no one understands, my dear, no one really cares

Is this how you wanna go down  
Right before my eyes, you are the saddest sight, I know  
And you're quiet you never make a sound, but here inside my mind you are the loudest one I know

And you were right, right from the start  
It took everything you had, but you finally broke

And know the old flames will pass away  
I saw your life once  
Did you see mine  
But not all things will pass away  
You turned your light off  
So I turned mine, away from your saddness, away from the nothingness you feel for me

{ I always thought that I'll find you when I'll be alone.. but you gone.. who's left for me?! ….Nana}


End file.
